The present invention relates to a device and a method for fire extinguishing, particularly but not exclusively for vehicles or other devices.
It is strongly recommended that all vehicles be equipped with fire extinguishers, but because of the relatively high costs of existing fire extinguishers, and also because of the need to periodically refill them with expensive fire-extinguisher material, the percentage of vehicles so equipped is relatively low.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device particularly useful as a fire extinguisher for vehicles or other devices, which fire extinguisher can be produced and maintained at relatively low cost. The novel device may be used not only to extinguish fires, but also to protect persons from burns caused by fires.